


"you're the one that I want"

by caitpaige101



Series: all things philkas [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Lukas is the only one Philip wants..





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Philkas fic so I hope you enjoy.

It was a rainy day so the boys were cuddled up together on the sofa. Helen had gone out to work and Gabe didn't say where he was going but Philip knew why he was going-to give them some alone time- which he appreciated. 

They ended up downstairs watching Greece becasue it was the only half decent thing on TV plus Philip loved it. He used to dance and sing to it all the time with his mum. He looked over and saw Lukas was actually enjoying. 

When philip suggested earlier Lukas had never heard of it and Philip could not live with that fact so he made some popcorn and put it on.

"You know this isn't half bad. The singing is pretty decent" lukas whispered not want to ruin the movie 

"Well if you didn't have a bad taste in movies you would have known this sooner" philip joked throwing some pop corn at Lukas 

"Well it's lucky my boyfriend does have good taste then isn't." Lukas replied leaning in to kiss philip who quickly kissed him back. It was quick but Philip knew what it meant. 

Then Philips favourite song from the movie came on and he jumped of the sofa.

"You ok there philip" Lukas asked

"Yeah come dance with me." Philip said clocking his head to the side,sticking his younger out slightly  and how could lukas say no to his boyfriend when he looked like that.

"You're the one that I want,you are the one the one I want oh,oh,oh honey" philip sang along as he poinyed at Lukas he did an akward little bop to the music. philip reach out and took lukas' hands in his swinging them around making both boys laugh.

"You better shape up becasue I need a man who will keep my satisfyed." Philip kept singing as he looked Lukas in the eyes and danced with him around the living room. 

"Youre the one that I want. You are the one I want oh oh oh honey. The one I need oh yes indeed." Lukas joined in. Both boys smiled and sang and danced before they fell onto the sofa breaking down In a fit of giggles. 

"Philip you want to know something"

"Yeah what."

"You don't have to want me becasue you've already got me." He said smiling down at his boyfriend

"And you have me even if it is incredibly cheesy." He leaned up and pulled lukas into a passionate kiss. 

"Bedroom?" Lukas mumbled

"Mm yes" 

and with that the boys enjoyed their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media to keep updated on my other fics ,my general life or just to chat  
> Tumblr; cait-p.tumblr.com  
> twitter- @caitpaige101  
> instagram/Snapchat- caitpaige101 
> 
> Come say hey ☺


End file.
